dicefandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn
Dawn is one of the original group members Taebin and Mooyoung gave Dice to in the past. Dawn was the group meeting organizer and 3rd Dicer of the group after Mooyoung and Taebin, making her one of the longest Dicers so far.Chapter 72 Sometime in the past she became an A-Ranker, acquiring the ability of levitation. After Mooyoung attacked the group, killing most of them in order to obtain their A-Rank Dice, she was presumed to be dead. However she is revealed to having survived the ordeal and now carries a deep grudge with him. The LINE Webtoon official English translation spelled her name as Doeun. Appearance In the past, when still a student along with Taebin and the group, Dawn was a reasonably slim girl with an A-cup bra size. She has straight bangs with short, straight, dark brown hair that falls a bit below her chin line. Currently, she wears gloves and a hoodie similar to Mooyoung, in an attempt to conceal her identity, making her look more masculine. She is also shown to have a large scar from the place Mooyoung had tightly gripped her. Personality In the past, Dawn liked puppies, baking and tarot cards. She now seems to be slightly heartless when she uses Eunju to get another A-rank dice and mocks Suksoon for using his dice to save Nani. History She used to go to school with Mooyoung and Taebin. She became a dicer thanks to Mooyoung and got a Levitation A-rank skill. When everyone in her group got their A-rank skill, Mooyoung turned on her and the group. She assumed to be dead but miraculously survived. She swore revenge against Mooyoung and she tries to do whatever it takes to destroy the dice using the ultimate die. Her current where-abouts are unknown. Powers and Abilities She is noticeably more powerful than before and has since developed her abilities to a very high level. She can now slam people into the ground with enough force to kill them and crack the ground beneath. She is also strong enough to choke people to death and shatter bones with her grip similar to Mooyoung. Through her own personal skill tree, she has developed her power of levitation to the point of generating tremendous air currents around her that can be used offensively and defensively. Her air current shields are strong enough to nullify most if not all physical attacks, essentially making her nearly impregnable. Another Levitation she possesses known as Gravity Press that causes the gravity around a three-meter radius of her will greatly increase, she is exempt from the effects, but in return, cannot move, Relationships '''Mooyoung: '''She once held a crush for Muyong, treating him as a savior, and believed he came to help them with Dice, until that day when Muyong turned against them to acquire their A-Ranker abilities to become an S-Ranker, now she carries a deep grudge for him. Dongtae: She saved Dongtae's life in the battle against X by throwing a dice bomb at the fake Eunjoo before she could behead him. Eunju - She met Eunju in a fight and Eunju gave her information about another time pause user in order to protect Dongtae. They create a temporary alliance, which quickly ends after the battle against X. Gallery References Category:Character Category:Dicer Category:Female Category:Minor Character Category:A-ranker